Prism Feathers
Prism Feathers is an ultimate skill honed by the female Prism Stars in Rainbow Live. When a Prism Star feels the rainbow power, wings of colored lights emerge from their backs. The wings are different according to the fashion types, and they will change shape as the Pair Friends evolve. The Prism Stars that have the ability are Naru Ayase, Ann Fukuhara, Ito Suzuno, Bell Renjoji, Otoha Takanashi, Wakana Morizono, Rinne, and Juné Amou. Lovely (Naru) First On each side of the back are three glowing hearts in three layers. They have a pink gradient with white centers, and the heart in the center is larger than the two surrounding it. Brilliant Style The hearts remain the same but gain of dots lining the top of them in a gradient pattern of pink and white. Platinum Style The line of dots changes to dark pink and red, with two red dots above each pink heart. Between each heart is a smaller red and white gradient heart with a pink and white dot obove it. Lovely wings.png|Lovely Wings Lovely wings brilliant style.png|Lovely Wings Brilliant Style Lovely.png|Lovely Wings Platinum Style with the Lovely Rainbow Crown Pop (Ann) First Ice blue wings reminiscent of a fairy or butterfly. Each sleek, thin wing has six pieces on it, four that stick up, a bottom, and a curl. Each portion has white lines detailing it. Brilliant Style The wings expand by gaining an extra curl on top. The white designs expand and a mild gradient is applied. Platinum Style The wings lose their seperate sections in favor of just two curled shapes; one on top and one on the bottom, each with three white dots. In the center are fourt faded petals of pale blue to fuchsia gradient. Between each wing are petals short, floral-like petals of pale blue with fuchsia middles. Pop wings.png|Pop Wings Pop wings brilliant style.png|Pop Wings Brilliant Style Pop wings platinum style.png|Pop Wings Platinum Style Pop.png|Pop Wings Platinum Style with the Pop Rainbow Crown Cool (Ito) First Bright indigo wings composed of six diamonds in an alternating pattern, coming in either indigo with pale blue to white gradient tips, or pale blue to white. Brilliant Style The wings pattern seperates and loses the lining detail. The entire wing glows purple and indigo, with the front layer a gradient of pale purple and white, while the second is pale blue with white tips. Platinum Style The wing layers spread even further to form three layers with an indigo glowing lining. The inner portion is a gradient of dull blue with white tips, with the next alternating between dull white with violet middles, and split black and white with violet in the middle. On each tip is a pale purple glow. cool wings.png|Cool Wings cool wings brilliant style.png|Cool Wings Brilliant Style cool wings platinum style.png|Cool Wings Platinum Style Cool.png|Cool Wings Platinum Style with the Cool Rainbow Crown. Sexy (Bell) First A three wing shape reminiscent of very short peacock feathers. The entire wing is a gradient of fuchsia and composed of a thin line, with a diamond shape connected to the bottom with a stem. In each diamond is a smaller diamond. Brilliant Style The wings remain the same but gain a second layer. Between each feather is a smaller feather shape. Platinum Style The wings shape remains the same but gains a violet hue towards the inner section, while the outer portion lightens. They shapes further spread out, causing the glow to seperate around each indivisual feather. sexy wings.png|Sexy Wings sexy wings brilliant style.png|Sexy Wings Brilliant Style sexy wings platinum style.png|Sexy Wings Platinum Style Sexy.png|Sexy Wings Platinum Style with the Sexy Rainbow Crown Feminine (Otoha) First White to bright yellow glowing wings reminiscent of small bird feathers. On each side are five petal-like feathers with a hole at the bottom, while the rest has glowing yellow coloring. Each is lined by a row of white glowing dots. At the bottom of eacher feather is a gold glowing stem. Brilliant Style The feathers retain their shape and coloring, but the stems transform into smaller petals with gold coloring, instead of yellow. Platinum Style The wings become more solid in shape and form together. On top of the main layer is a row of white glowing dots with yellow coloring. The main layer changes to gold coloring to match the smaller glowing petals at each corner of the top. The smaller petals closer to the user become yellow gradient and lose their dot lining. feminine wings.png|Feminine Wings feminine wings brilliant style.png|Feminine Wings Brilliant Style feminine wings platinum style.png|Feminine Wings Platinum Style Feminine.png|Feminine Wings Platinum Style with the Feminine Rainbow Crown Ethnic (Wakana) First Sharp and sleep wings composed of seven petals, alternating between white and lime gradient, and emerald and pale green. At the bottom of each wing set is a very small curl. Each wing has a large hole in it. Brilliant Style The wings thicken their shape and form in four petals of light melon with white tips and coloring of lime. A row of glowing melon and emerald gradient forms over the top portion of the wings, shaped vaguely the same. Platinum Style The wings retain their shape, but grow in length. The coloring of the main portion changes to pale green with white tips and red coloring inside of each, while the outside section changes to melon with white tips. ethnic wings.png|Ethnic Wings ethnic wings brilliant style.png|Ethnic Wings Brilliant Style ethnic wings platinum style.png|Ethnic Wings Platinum Style Ethnic.png|Ethnic Wings Platinum Style with the Ethnic Rainbow Crown Star (Rinne & June) Decorative wings composed of three silver-blue petals, each with two lines, a pale blue star, and row of blue tiny dots in them, along with dark blue glowing light. Between each wing is a glowing pale blue and lilac design of lines and several dots. On top of this is a pale indigo band with four indigo and white petals attached to it with a very bright, sky blue light shining from them. star wings.png|Star Wings star wings brilliant style.png|Star Wings Brilliant Style Star.png|Star Wings Platinum Style with the Star Rainbow Crown june star wings.png|June having Star Wings in a flashback Rainbow (Rinne & June) First A simple wing shape reminiscent of a butterfly. The bottom is a fancy white glowing design with a glowing rainbow on the top. Midnight Dream Royal blue wings with black lining detail. The wings attached to a glowing gold circle. Reminiscent of fancy butterfly or bird wings. Ultimate Large gold glowing wings that still resemble a butterfly. Each petal is colored with a single color inside of it, coming in hot pink, fuchsia, gold, dark melon, blue, and purple. rainbow wings.png|Rainbow Wings midnight wings.png|Midnight Dream Wings june ultimate rainbow wings.png|June having Ultimate Rainbow Wings in a flashback rinne ultimate rainbow wings.png|Rinne having Ultimate Rainbow Wings on her depart. Trivia *The Star Wings do not change compared to the other Prism Feathers. *June ripped the right side of the Rainbow Wings, causing Rinne to lose her Star Wings and fall into June's world. This can be seen in June's flashback at the Over The Rainbow Session. *In the spin-off series PriPara, the second season introduced wings vaguely similar to the Prism Feathers. Category:Rainbow Live Category:Important Terms